Fragile Things
by elenilote
Summary: Scott and Isaac learn about love and each other
1. A Chance

_"I don't have anyone."_

He says it like it's a fact of life, nothing to make a fuss about. Just something normal, like having blonde hair or brown eyes. But it breaks my heart something bad to hear it. He should have someone, just for him.

Derek is the Alpha, he made Isaac but still, he looks to _me_ for answers. And I…I feel responsible for him, like I'm somehow meant to protect him from all the bad stuff. Cause he's had enough of it in his life, his dad beating him up and all that, he deserves some happiness.

That day on the field when he was knocked down…man, I swear my heart stopped for second. _No, not Isaac!_ I remember running, shouting, kneeling down in the mud almost choking with fear of what I would see. Never been so relieved in my life as when he got up and rejoined the game.

So maybe I could be the someone for him, maybe I already am? I don't know…Stiles says I'm an idiot and I should just kiss Isaac and to hell with all this analysing stuff. But…_Allison_. I don't want to hurt her, as much as we're no longer together she still means the world to me and I feel like I owe it to her to at least tell her first before I do anything. Which kinda leads back to whether I _am_ gonna do anything about Isaac?

_Maybe I already am_.


	2. A Perfect Scene

"I love you."

Isaac can't believe his ears. He turns to look at Scott, eyes wide and mouth gaping open in surprise and disbelief. The party is in full swing behind them but the sounds are muffled, like coming from very far away and really, he couldn't care less right now.

"What did you just say? Tell me I didn't imagine it…" his voice is hushed, as if speaking too loud would spoil the moment and make the words go away.

Scott doesn't reply. Instead he grins and leans in even closer and kisses Isaac square on the lips, a small, soft kiss that is everything and nothing like he'd imagined.

"I said I love you, idiot. I know…I know you've had feelings for me for a long time. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner - I…I've had a lot to think about. But I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

He holds out his hand and carefully laces his fingers through Isaac's, who still hasn't recovered enough to respond. The music in the hall changes and Scott looks up and they crack a smile at the same time as the familiar sounds of 'Perfect Scene' filter to their ears.

Cause this is a perfect moment, Isaac thinks as they stand there on the porch, their hands fitting together like they were made for each other. There will be school tomorrow and inevitable questions but it's still far away and the night is still young, they don't have to think about that just yet.


	3. Dying to live

Isaac sneaks a look every now and then, when he thinks Scott doesn't notice. He's studying every line and curve of the other boy's form, committing them to memory cause nothing good ever lasts, even Scott will surely leave at some point and then again he will be left with nothing.

But Scott _doesn't_ leave. With every word, every thing he does he rebuilds Isaac's shattered confidence, soothes his fears and never, ever allows anyone to hurt him.

Even when Scott finally says the words Isaac never thought anyone ever would he can't let go of the fear. Not completely. Not…not until late at night when he's tired and hurt and the fear is so huge it threatens to drown him and Scott stays. Stays and more, listens to Isaac's halting confessions and offers no accusations, only acceptance.

And…slowly, very slowly Isaac starts to live again.


	4. I will protect you

Another morning going to school with a split lip and a cut on his cheek. Another day of enduring questions and comments and fake sympathy. Another evening going home and dreading what would happen. Another night of lying awake in his bed waiting for the pain to go away. But it never does.

Not until the unexpected happens. He's got power now, strength and stamina he's never had before. But more than that. He's got a pack, a family, brothers and sisters. And Scott.

They've been going to the same school since forever. Not that they've had much in common outside lacrosse field but still. But now, he has no one but the pack and Scott is doing all he can to make things easier on Isaac. But he doesn't know. No one does.

He doesn't know because Isaac keeps it all to himself for fear of yet another rejection. The one that would hurt more than all the others. So he stays on the sidelines and catches a look every now and then or makes excuses to hang around.

So when the tables are suddenly turned and it becomes apparent that not only does Scott know but doesn't object, Isaac doesn't know how to be. Everything he never dared to even dream of is suddenly possible, just waiting for him.

It's not easy, not by a long stretch. But Scott doesn't give up. _Why? Why do you stay with me?_ Isaac asks for the thousandth time, tears welling up in his eyes. _Cause I love you. And I trust you. And I want to look after you, nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again. I promise._


	5. Trust

Four words. And a shy smile to go with them.

For a moment Scott forgets to breathe, honestly he didn't think he would hear Isaac say that for a long time yet. Maybe never, to be honest.

What do you say in response to something like that though? It's clear that Isaac is expecting an answer, but they are in a room full of people and Scott can't do what he'd want the most, to pull Isaac close and kiss him and tell him how much it means to him to hear that.

Instead he just smiles, touches his fingers on Isaac's lips for a moment and mouths a silent _thank you_. Isaac's smile only widens and just as he reaches for Scott's hand, the sheriff calls them over and the moment's passed.

It's a long night and it's hours before they have time alone again. Scott takes Isaac home with him like every night since Isaac became a wolf, his mom had been thrilled to have someone else to spoil and Isaac seemed to thrive at the McCall house. But tonight it's just the two of them and before the night is over the sheets are sticky with more than just sweat. In the morning Scott has teeth marks on his shoulder where Isaac bit him as it all became a bit too much for him to keep in any longer.

They're all shy smiles and long looks at school the next day, not even Erica's needling about the bruises on Isaac's neck can dampen their spirit. They know each other now, like never before and there is nothing that can keep them apart.

_Because I trust you_


	6. A Proposal

For the hundredth time in the five minutes he'd stood outside the McCall house Isaac went through all the ways in which this could go wrong in his mind, gathering the courage to go through with his plan. _C'mon, get a grip on yourself and get on with it!_

He shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his hair suddenly feeling like the awkward sixteen-year-old that used to live here all over again. But that was almost four years ago now, a lot of things had changed since then - not the least the reason he was here today. Scott had refreshingly traditional attitudes when it came to family and dating and such things, his mother having instilled in him a strong sense of honour and respect - things Isaac had had much harder time learning. So it was only fair that he did something in return.

Finally Isaac squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _No backing out now…_

"Coming! Just a minute," came the reply from inside, making Isaac smile - Melissa McCall always seemed surprised by visitors no matter the time of day.

"Sorry, I was just…oh - Isaac! How lovely to see you, come in," she held the door open with a wide smile that Isaac could not help but return.

"Hello Mrs M, Scott's working late and I wanted to talk to you about something, if you're not busy?"

"Oh don't be silly, of course I have time for you - let me fix you a drink, ice tea? Do you want some lunch too?" Isaac sat down at the kitchen table, he'd learned long ago that it was best not to argue, besides he was hungry, being a werewolf did that to people.

They sat in companionable silence while Isaac devoured a plate of sandwiches, one of many small things that he'd come to appreciate living at the McCalls' - there was no interrogation, no retribution, no angry words or worse, just love and acceptance.

"Thanks, I didn't realize I was so hungry," Isaac pushed the plate aside and smiled, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious and shy about his business here.  
"You're welcome, anytime. So, I'm guessing you're not here just for my fabulous cooking? What's the matter Isaac, what's so important you've waited til Scott is not about?"

Isaac let out a nervous laugh, how did she always see right through him like that? His heart thumping, Isaac took a gulp of ice tea before speaking.

"I…see I wanted to…wanted to do things _right_ you see, I know Scott would if he could but seeing as I'm an orphan he can't, and he doesn't have a father - not that you haven't done the best job with him cause you have - so I thought I'd ask you…" the words tumbled out all in a rush and Isaac took a hasty breath before continuing, half afraid his courage would leave him if he didn't get it all out now, "I want…I wanted to ask your permission, you see, to- to marry him - Scott - because I love him more than anyone and he's the most amazing boyfriend ever but I want…more, you know - to be all proper and such…" he didn't get further before Melissa let out a squeal and pulled him into a smothering hug - for a small woman she was surprisingly strong.

"Oh you darling boy! Of course I give my permission - I would have been just as happy to hear you got married even without asking me, but this is such an honor. Oh sweetheart, this is so wonderful!"

Not that Isaac had really expected her to refuse, she had been supportive of their relationship from the start, but somehow hearing the words made a difference. He felt full to almost bursting with happiness, how did things work out so well for him, what did he ever do to deserve such an amazing family?

"Thank you. Really, thank you - I wanted…you're the most important person in Scott's life - and I just…I really wanted your approval."

After Isaac left, Melissa sat in the kitchen for a long while, thinking how it seemed like yesterday when Scott had brought Isaac home with him - my new brother mom, he'd introduced Isaac, and how soon their relationship had evolved to something very special and precious. She really could not wish for a better husband for her son - she didn't doubt for a second Scott would accept the proposal - and while she had briefly lamented not having grandchildren when Scott's preferences had become clear, she was happy for the way things had turned out.

Her boys were getting married


End file.
